


merry easter or somethin

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: it's turkey day





	merry easter or somethin

Muk and Blue Child were really cool. They were lesbiabs. So they adopted a turkey. His name is Leon, he's their son now. They ate macaroni and robbed a gas station. Happy Holidays.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_roblox death sound_


End file.
